Lakshmi
C'est un des nombreux mondes de FFXI. It was activated to alleviate overcrowding on the other servers. Its original population consisted of players world shifted from Phoenix, Carbuncle, Fenrir, Odin, Ifrit, Quetzalcoatl, Siren, Unicorn, Gilgamesh, Ragnarok, and Garuda Servers. Numéro d'ID: 26 Date d'Activation: 13 Mars 2003 Histoire dans les séries FF Lakshmi (FFVI JP), Starlet (FFVI EN) Lakshmi (called Starlet in the English translation) was a Summon who only appeared in Final Fantasy VI. She was a powerful healing Summon, appearing as a nude woman resting covered in electric blue bedsheets. She had long brown hair and a golden multi-rayed object behind her. When she appeared, glittering yellow energy would be emitted from her, filling the battlefield and restoring HP to all allies. The Japanese sprite of her graphic was much more revealing than it was in the American version (similar to Siren) due to Nintendo's strict censorship policy in the US. * In FFVI, Lakshmi's Magicite was one of many expensive items in the possession of Owzer, the wealthy citizen of Jidoor. He gives the heroes the Magicite after they defeat Chadarnook, a possessed painting he had in the World of Ruins. Moves: "Group Hug"- restores a high amount of HP for all allies (FF6) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers Stamina+2 Level Up Bonus Teaches Cure, Cure 2, Cure 3, Regen, Remedy Historique In Hindu belief, Lakshmi is the goddess of wealth, prosperity (worldly and spiritual), fortune, luck, knowledge, beauty, fertility. She is the wife and shakti of Vishnu, the Preserver/Maintainer in the Hindu Trimurti (shakti refers to power. In Hinduism, the goddess wife has the power that the god husband is known for. Without that shakti, they cannot act. Thus, the goddess has the power, the potentiality, but the god has the ability to make it manifest). She is described as a beautiful, 4-armed woman wearing some of the finest red fabrics for clothes, adorned with precious jewels inset in gold and seated on a lotus (which symbolizes purity and spiritual perfection). Her 4 hands are said to represent the 4 goals of human life: righteousness (dharma), wealth (artha), desire (kama), and release (moksha) (from Samsara, the cycle of death and rebirth), with the front 2 hands having worldly goals (kama, artha) and the back 2 hands having spiritual goals (dharma, moksha). She is often depicted with gold coins around her. Lakshmi appeared from the churning ocean of milk, the source of Amrita (a vague similarity to the origin of Greek goddess Aphrodite's emergence from the sea in foam. Aphrodite is considered a rough cognate of Lakshmi). Lakshmi does not rule money, she rules prosperity. Her affiliation with the lotus links her to bringing spiritual prosperity- the fullest fruition, blooming of life to realize higher spiritual states. Her mount is an owl. In Hinduism, Lakshmi is worshipped to bring happiness and prosperity in family, marriage, health, harvest, friendship and as such is extremely popular in India. The Hindu month that parallels October is sacred to her and is when festivals devoted to her are held. catégorie:Serveurs